


Dropping the Act

by tansybells



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Edie goes to the Opera, F/F, but only for the gf, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells
Summary: Edelgard hurries to beat the crowd and congratulate a songstress on a performance well-sung.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Dropping the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@inthecoldglass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40inthecoldglass).



A spattering of applause rose up into the air. Edelgard rose with it, her own gloved hands meeting to join the cacophony of congratulations that soared to greet the people who danced onto the stage and made their bows. With the simple motion of bending at the waist, those people shed their characters and allowed the actors embodying them to shine through.

And while most of the audience remained lingering in the great room that made up the opera hall, the Emperor quickly gathered herself and her attendants alike. Scarlet satin brushed gracefully against the floor as she walked down the extensive stairway that separated the royal box from the common seating, even though she had taken care to pair the elaborate gown with a suitably tall set of heeled shoes. Thankfully, however, the guards who had secured her safety over the course of the performance had also taken it upon themselves to procure for her a simple path from beyond that.

Ah, she would have to thank Hubert for that small grace. What time she had spent witnessing a performance both glorifying and glossing over her own deeds would have been marred upon being ambushed by citizens upon her appearance among them if not for his care. And most importantly, his assistance meant that she could acknowledge the true reason for her attendance at the opera.

The door to the backstage area slammed against the wall as Dorothea, her hair intricately curled and her makeup sharply contoured to combat the harsh stage lights, rushed out from within.

Edelgard looked over her shoulder, then over the other. With each turn, she lifted her chin slightly and wordlessly dismissed her attendants. As soon as they had departed and the two women were alone, she looked back to Dorothea with a warm, relaxed smile reserved only for her.

“You were marvelous,” she whispered, her voice betraying her and leaving her with nothing but the barest whisper. Even so, Dorothea smiled, dropped the heavy fabric of her skirt to the ground, and rushed forth with a graciousness that belied the strength of the embrace that she wrapped Edelgard up in.

“Edie!” Dorothea exclaimed joyously. “I sent you tickets, but I almost didn’t believe you’d actually show up until I saw you up there in your box!” She tightened her grasp around Edelgard’s waist, and Edelgard gasped in surprise as she was momentarily lifted up off the ground ever-so-slightly.

“Dorothea! Please, it’s unseemly…”

Her protests appeared to have gone unheard until slowly, reluctantly almost, the soles of her shoes made full contact with the floor. Despite her acquiescence, however, Dorothea kept one hand on Edelgard’s crimson-skirted waist. With her other hand, she twirled loose strands of platinum hair through her fingers.

“Do you really think I could manage to keep my hands off of such a beautiful lover,” she murmured, bringing those coils of hair so close to her painted lips that Edelgard’s breath caught in her chest, “when she’s taken the time to watch me at work? Especially considering how rare your evenings off tend to be…”

“I would do anything for the people I love, Dorothea; you know this.” However true her words were, however schooled her expressions were, she could not keep a furiously heated blush from speckling across her cheeks. “I merely – I wanted to attend opening night. To see you dance, and sing, and – watch you make others as happy tonight as… as you make me.”

“Oh,  _ Edie –  _ ”

And Dorothea  _ did  _ bring her hair in for a kiss then, for she knew how particular Edelgard could be about maintaining a proper appearance in the face of her people. Yet at the same time, Edelgard could see so much adoration and affection shining out of those green eyes that gazed down at her that even she, the blood-stained Emperor herself, could not help but rise up on her toes and gift to Dorothea a kiss that only a young woman in love could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @inthecoldglass ! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
